


Волшебный магазинчик

by HoldingOntoGravity



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Magic
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4041712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoldingOntoGravity/pseuds/HoldingOntoGravity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кая - продавщица волшебного магазинчика. Эйден - случайный посетитель.<br/>Кая думала, что больше никогда его не увидит. Но ее ожидания не оправдались.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1

Волшебство — вещь неразумная, вещь детская, вещь несуществующая… Волшебство — это просто слово, а люди склонны не верить словам… Но почему мы не верим в волшебство? Потому что вера в волшебство — это детство, наивность, невинность, а люди склонны пытаться казаться мудрее. Но кто знает: возможно, мудрость — это не избавление от детских грез, а наоборот — умение погрузиться в них с головой и не забыть этот детский восторг даже в самой глубокой старости.

*** 

Кая начала работать в своем магазинчике совсем маленькой, еще когда ее дедушка был жив. Мужчина часто приводил непоседливую внучку в свою лавку, которая неизменно производила на девочку неизгладимое впечатление. Лавка была небольшой и располагалась в неприметной тихой улочке, а потому очень редко в этот магазинчик заглядывали посетители. Кае нравился этот магазин. Тихий, уютный… Но не только это привлекало маленькую девочку. Этот магазинчик был волшебным. Да-да, именно волшебным, по крайней мере маленькой девочке с богатой фантазией эта небольшая лавка казалась целым миром, полным магических тайн, чудесной ауры и запредельных фантазий. Каждую свободную секунду маленькая Кая проводила здесь, сидя на коленях своего доброго дедушки, слушая его невероятные рассказы о волшебных мирах и абсолютно веря в магию этого неприметного места. 

Когда Кая немного подросла, дедушка позволил ей помогать. Иногда она раскладывала товары по полкам, иногда протирала пыль, а иногда ей дозволялось обслужить клиентов. И надо сказать, публика была разношерстной. Но со временем Кая поняла, что посетители магазинчика такие же необычные, как и сам магазин. Великовозрастные старушки в странных мантиях и старомодных шляпках, просившие ее прочитать состав очередной странной жидкости в пыльном флаконе, уже не пугали ее, как раньше. С бледными и таинственными мужчинами с замысловатыми тростями в руках она могла поддержать беседу о том, какую из книг в старинных переплетах, усеянных замысловатыми рисунками и рунами, они хотят приобрести. А маленьких девочек в кукольных нарядах она иногда могла бесплатно угостить различными сладостями из неизвестных ей ингредиентов.

И чем дальше работала в этом магазине Кая, чем больше тайн и уловок профессии рассказывал ей дедушка, тем яснее она осознавала, что в этом магазине не только волшебная атмосфера, он и сам — волшебный. 

Она никогда не обсуждала со своими родными, почему иногда по ночам в магазинчике начинают разговаривать игрушки, или почему некоторые жидкости в флакончиках искрились во время полнолуния, или почему по утрам она обнаруживала на своем месте предметы, которые еще вчера забыла на столе или стуле. Потому что ответ был очевиден. 

Она взрослела, ходила в школу, но никогда не забывала о своем маленьком магазинчике — магазинчике, который был делом жизни ее деда, прадеда, пра-пра-пра… и так далее.

И может оттого, что у нее был свой маленький волшебный мирок, она не слишком интересовалась миром реальным. Она была нелюдима, редко общалась с ровесниками, а сейчас, когда на носу были выпускные экзамены, стала еще отстраненнее, и иногда одногруппники называли ее странной. Но термином «странный» принято наделять людей, которые не похожи на окружающих, которые выбиваются из общей массы, у которых есть что-то особенное, чего нет у других. А у нее было это что-то особенное — у нее была возможность прикоснуться к волшебству.

Кая никогда в жизни не жалела о том пути, что был предначертан ей судьбой, семьей, жизнью. Но иногда она чувствовала укол зависти, когда видела, как посетители со знающим видом проходят мимо рядов, уставленных фляжками с магическими жидкостями, разворачивают свитки, из которых вылетают огоньки, листают книжки с непонятными рунами, абсолютно понимая то, о чем в них идет повествование. Ведь она не была одной из них. Она не могла воспарить при луне, не могла превратить золото в свинец, не могла одним словом заставить воду искриться. Она была простым проводником, обычным продавцом необычных товаров, простой хранительницей волшебного магазинчика. 

Каждый ее рабочий день начинался одинаково: она отпирала небольшой дряхлый замочек, который при желании не составило бы труда выбить. Но кому это могло понадобиться? Редко кто случайно забредал в это место, а если и забредал, то, утолив свое любопытство, тут же уходил, чтобы никогда не возвращаться вновь. До того, как отойти от дел, дедушка рассказывал ей, что это сам магазин отгоняет нежеланных гостей, внушает людям нежелание приходить снова. И Кая никогда не приводила сюда знакомых: не только потому, что дом в конечном счете все равно отгонял непосвященных, но и потому, что она еще не встречала людей, которых хотела бы посвятить в тайны своего мира.

Затем Кая раскрывала шторы, впуская в темное помещение солнечный свет. И магазинчик словно оживал под воздействием ультрафиолета. Мрачные лица на портретах вмиг приобретали приятные черты, а цветы в старинных вазах словно заново распускались, встречая хозяйку. И в такие моменты по венам Каи растекалось тепло, такое же волшебное, как и атмосфера этого здания. 

Она проходил мимо полок, поправляя выбившиеся из ряда книги и выравнивая небольшие фигурки, а затем, дойдя до своей стойки, удовлетворенно садилась на мягкое кресло, включала тихую расслабляющую музыку и брала в руки недочитанную книгу, предаваясь приятному расслаблению в ожидании очередного посетителя.  
Вот и сейчас, день только начался, а потому Кая, ожидая посетителей только ближе к вечеру, с головой погрузилась в чтение очередной старинной книги, являвшей собой не простой набор тусклых страниц, а целый мир, тесно соприкасающийся с тем, в котором пребывала девушка.

Она всегда любила чтение. Она словно сама становился героем, словно сама была частью мира, который описывался. Во время чтения она не чувствовала себя простым очевидцем волшебства, она чувствовала себя волшебством, сливаясь мыслями, чувствами, желаниями с героем той книги, которую читала. И это ощущение абсолютной принадлежности к чуду буквально вводило ее в транс, на долгие часы унося из реальности.

Из забытья девушку вырвал громкий смех. Оторвав взгляд от пожелтевших страниц, она увидела группку молодых людей, буквально ввалившихся в магазин. Кая знала таких: студенты, которые просто шли мимо и из праздного любопытства решили заглянуть в странный магазинчик со старомодными вывесками. Глубоко вздохнув, Кая отложила книгу в сторону: как правило, такие посетители приходили ненадолго, но успевали задать множество вопросов.

Она кинула взгляд в сторону нарушителей ее спокойствия. Это было несколько парней примерно ее возраста. Молодые люди весело перешучивались, с любопытством разглядывая необычный магазин, и то и дело подзывали друг друга, чтобы показать тот или иной диковинный экспонат, на который только что наткнулись. Один из них немного отбился от друзей, заинтересовавшись картинами, висевшими на самой дальней стене, а в это время остальные парни уже дошли до стойки хозяйки магазина, обращая ее внимание на себя.

— Эй. А у вас есть летучие мыши? — со смешком спросил один из них, тут же вызывая громкий смех у своих приятелей. — Хочу приворожить вот этого парня!  
Упомянутый парень с силой пнул друга локтем в живот, вызвав у друзей еще более громкий хохот.

— Летучих мышей у нас нет, — снисходительно улыбнулась Кая, понимая, что эти парни просто развлекаются. 

— Нет, ну правда, вы же тут всякими магическими штучками торгуете? Да? — тут же с выражением крайней заинтересованности спросил другой. — Зелья, волшебные палочки, книги с заклинаниями…

— Парень, ты же не веришь во все это? — поддразнил его приятель, знаком предлагая остальным разделить его веселье.

— Эй, я однажды видел призрака! — возмущенно воскликнул тот, отталкивая смеющихся приятелей. — Я зашел ночью на кухню, а там была она — вся в белом, прекрасная и таинственная! 

Парень мелодраматично провел рукой по воздуху, провожая ладонь томным взглядом.

— Это была твоя бледная мамаша! — расхохотались его друзья, тут же набрасываясь на него с шутливыми пинками.

Кая с легкой улыбкой наблюдала за ребятами, зная, что совсем скоро им наскучит здесь и они решат продолжить свое веселое шествие где-то еще. Девушку совершенно не раздражало такое вмешательство в размеренный ход ее жизни. Иногда ей и правда становилось немного одиноко в магазинчике, а потому она была не прочь скрасить свое одиночество в компании случайных, но веселых и шумных посетителей, вносивших хоть какое-то оживление в ее мирную тихую жизнь, хоть и ненадолго.

Через некоторое время парням действительно наскучило бродить меж полок, а потому они быстро ретировались. В магазине остался только их друг, который еще недавно с таким интересом разглядывал картины, пообещав приятелям присоединиться к ним позже.

Поняв, что ее покою больше ничто не угрожает, Кая уселась в свое кресло, снова предаваясь чтению и ожидая, что оставшийся парень скоро уйдет. Но ее ожидания не оправдались.

— Прости, мои друзья немного шумные, — раздался мягкий голос, и когда Кая подняла голову, она увидела перед собой все того же парня, на этот раз ярко улыбающегося ей. 

— Ничего страшного, — покачала головой девушка, дружелюбно улыбнувшись в ответ. — Тебя что-то заинтересовало?

— А? Да… — парень смущенно почесал голову, словно не решаясь озвучить свои мысли: — Эти картины… Выглядят устрашающе.

На этих словах он указал рукой по направлению портретов, выставленных на противоположной стене.

— Это особая коллекция, — Кая благосклонно усмехнулась, так как парень даже не подозревал, насколько эти картины отличаются от тех, которые он привык видеть. — Они немного мрачноваты на первый взгляд, но когда узнаешь их историю — начинаешь смотреть на них по-другому.

На этих словах парень согласно закивал, видимо, довольный тем, что удалось завязать разговор. 

— У меня дома есть похожая картина… В детстве я ее боялся, — усмехнулся он. — Мне даже казалось, что люди в ней — живые.

— Живые?.. — Кая удивленно вскинула брови, переводя взгляд с парня на картины на стене. 

— Нет-нет, не подумай, потом я понял, что это просто детские фантазии! — поспешно добавил посетитель, опасаясь, что его приняли за сумасшедшего. 

— Не волнуйся, просто… это не все картины, — она нахмурилась. — Одна была утеряна давным-давно, но… нет, думаю, тебе действительно показалось.

— Я тоже так подумал, — улыбнулся парень, ничуть не смутившись, а затем протянул руку для знакомства. — Я — Эйден.

На секунду Кая замешкалась. Для нее было весьма неожиданно, что парень решил первым завязать знакомство. 

— Кая, — просто ответил она, пожимая протянутую руку.

— Наверно немного жутковато проводить здесь все время, да? — передернул плечами ее новый знакомый, оглядываясь. 

— Так только поначалу. Но со временем привыкаешь, — ответила девушка, немного растерянная из-за внезапного интереса парня к своей персоне.

— Прости, я, наверно, отвлекаю тебя от работы, — разочарованно протянул ее посетитель, увидев растерянность на лице продавщицы необычного магазина.

— Да, нужно… кое-что сделать, — соврала та, надеясь, что не была слишком очевидной в своем нежелании продолжать разговор. 

Не то чтобы этот парень раздражал ее — совсем нет. Компания молодого человека совсем не напрягала, а его неловкие вопросы в каком-то роде даже веселили ее. Но тот факт, что Эйден так заинтересовался его магазинчиком, немного выбивал из колеи: Кае отнюдь не хотелось делиться своим волшебным мирком со случайным знакомым. Если и было что-то, чему она научилась у своего дедушки, так это то, что доверять неосведомленным людям стоит с большой осторожностью. Видимо, поэтому люди и обходили ее стороной: слишком явно Кая не доверяла людям и слишком рьяно оберегала секреты своей реальности.

— Тогда я пойду, — с неохотой произнес Эйден, отступая на шаг от стойки, а затем, помахав рукой, двинулся к выходу.

Кая с виноватым видом смотрела ему вслед, осознавая, что повела себя не самым радушным образом, но так было лучше — в конце концов, это была всего лишь мимолетная встреча и они вряд ли когда-либо пересеклись бы вновь.

Дойдя до двери, парень обернулся.

— Но я зайду еще, ты ведь не против? — спросил он, выжидающе глядя на девушку.

— Не против, — с легкой улыбкой ответила она.

На этих словах лицо парня озарилось широкой улыбкой и, снова помахав рукой, он скрылся за дверью.

— Но ты ведь все равно не придешь, — еле слышно произнесла Кая и вернулась в свое кресло.


	2. Сбой?

Время кружит карусель,

Вдалеке звучит свирель,

Волшебство творится в доме —

Ночь сладка, как карамель...

***

Кая со скучающим видом касалась пальцами небольшой музыкальной шкатулки в виде карусели. Лошади поднимались вверх и вниз, при каждом прикосновении хрустальными копытами к земле вызывая столп ярких искр, которые словно золотая пыльца касались лица Каи и будто по волшебству вызывали у нее улыбку. Кая часто заводила ее, ложилась на руки и слушала незамысловатую мелодию, которая исходила из этой детской шкатулки.

Она и не помнила, откуда у нее взялась эта игрушка. Это была небольшая резная коробочка со странными письменами на поверхности. Когда Кае становилось грустно или скучно, она открывала эту шкатулку, и неизменно из нее начинала литься эта приятная мелодия со странным, но милым и каждый раз меняющимся текстом.

Вот и сейчас ей было грустно, как бывало в минуты абсолютного спокойствия, в минуты, когда она начинала думать о своем прошлом, будущем, настоящем, в минуты, когда она начинала мечтать. Она бы никогда не призналась, что у нее есть мечта. Потому что это означало, что она не была абсолютно довольна тем, что имеет. И, по мнению девушки, думать так было эгоистично с ее стороны — ведь ей довелось увидеть больше, чем кому-либо доводилось узреть хотя бы во сне. Но мечта у нее была — она сформировалась не сразу, после многолетнего наблюдения за посетителями ее магазина. Это не было мечтой, к которой она могла стремиться, которую она могла достичь любыми средствами, это была фоновая мечта, просто желание на задворках подсознания, которое не могло осуществиться. И как бы странно это ни звучало для хранительницы волшебного магазинчика, она хотела волшебства. Не быть сторонним наблюдателем, не пользоваться чарами других людей, а самой им стать, самой иметь возможность сотворить чудо из воздуха. Но это было невозможно.

Она с тоской вспоминала, как, будучи еще маленькой, снова и снова спрашивала дедушку, почему она не может превратиться в сову, как та странная женщина, которая недавно заходила к ним в магазин... А дедушка снова и снова объяснял ей, что для этого ей нужно было родиться волшебницей. И она не понимала, думая, что дедушка ее обманывает из вредности, что вот она встанет утром, сядет на метлу, оттолкнется ногами от земли — и полетит! Но каждый раз, вместо того, чтобы коснуться руками облаков, она снова касалась своими маленькими ступнями земли, словно падая с высоты детских грез на поверхность суровой реальности.

Но со временем Кая начала понимать, что ей и без того был ниспослан невиданный дар — дар хранить волшебство, оберегать его чистоту, быть связью между этим и тем мирами, дар видеть волшебство воочию и знать, что оно реально.

Кая устало размяла руки, с предвкушением ожидая окончания рабочего дня, до которого оставалось совсем немного. Ей всегда нравилось это чувство — чувство выполненного долга, которое неизменно сопровождало ее каждый день, когда она защелкивала дряхлый замочек своего магазина. Ей нравилось видеть сияющие глаза клиентов, когда она находила именно то, что им нужно. В то время как посетители внимательно проходились взглядами по строчкам своих списков необходимых покупок, Кая с ловкостью лавировала меж стеллажей, доставая необходимые предметы и склянки. За много лет работы в этом месте она с уверенностью могла похвастать тем, что с закрытыми глазами могла бы найти даже самый хорошо запрятанный предмет. Ведь это был необычный магазин... И даже если сегодня что-то было передвинуто или оставлено не на своем месте, то можно было не сомневаться, что завтра магазин побеспокоится о порядке в помещении.

Размышления ее прервал звук открывшейся двери. Резко закрыв шкатулку и выпрямившись в росте, Кая обратила взгляд по направлению ко входу, готовясь поприветствовать позднего посетителя, но, увидев, кем был визитер, только удивленно вскинула брови.

Перед ней стоял Эйден, парень, которого она не ожидала больше увидеть. По крайней мере, в этом магазине.

— Привет! Я же говорил, что еще зайду, — поприветствовал ее парень, с широкой улыбкой подходя к стойке, за которой она стояла.

— Привет, — ответила Кая, стараясь скрыть удивление в голосе и с любопытством разглядывая посетителя.

Это был самый обычный парень. У него не сияла кожа, не менялся цвет глаз, он не был странно одет и в руках у него не было метлы. Кая ожидала, что в любой момент что-то произойдет, что сработает та защита, о которой ей всегда рассказывал дедушка и которая до сих пор не знала сбоев. Но парень все так же ярко улыбался, даже не думая превратиться в столп пыли или быть пораженным внезапно разразившейся молнией.

— Я невовремя? — вскинул брови нежданный посетитель, не понимая причин расстерянности на лице девушки.

— Нет-нет, просто... — Кая запнулась, мысленно ругая себя за неловкое начало диалога. — Просто не ожидала увидеть тебя так скоро.

Парень тут же расцвел, явно довольный тем, что Кая не против его визита, в то время как она подозрительно смотрела на Эйдена: он притворялся или правда не знал?

\- Почему? Может я не произвожу такого впечатления, но меня всегда влекла подобная тематика, - парень заговорщически подмигнул. - Спорим, на Хэллоуин у вас отбоя нет от клиентов.

Кая еле заметно усмехнулась. Конечно, клиентов в Хэллоуин было больше, чем обычно... Но явно не по тем причинам, о которых думал парень.

И все же, ее настораживал этот парень: если он не был волшебником, то как смог обойти защиту магазина? Мог ли он быть угрозой спокойствию ее магазинчика? Будучи девушкой консервативной, Кая любой выход закономерностей из строя воспринимала с некоторой настороженностью. И хотя этот милый дружелюбный парень так широко улыбался, встречаясь с ней взглядами, она не спешила так слепо довериться незнакомцу.

– Ты все свое время проводишь здесь? – спросил он, с величайшим любопытством разглядывая магазинчик, словно был тут в первый раз. Возможно, Каю так удивлял его внезапный интерес потому, что сама она давно перестала воспринимать волшебство как нечто необычное. Ведь в некотором роде она сама была его частью.

– В свободное от колледжа время, - слегка кивнула девушка, машинально смахивая паутину с огромного томика по черной магии, который она еще не успела убрать на место. – А ты? Все свободное время проводишь в магазинах?

– Нет... Только если они не такие необычные, — ответил он, с удовольствием отмечая тон девушки: забавное замечание Каи было явным сигналом того, что она не против его компании. — Тебе не бывает одиноко одной?

– Мои посетители очень милые и вежливые люди, они не дают мне скучать, – ответила Кая. – К тому же я предпочитаю шуму уединение с книгой.

Эйдену нравилась эта девушка. Ее умиротворенный взгляд, скромные манеры, то, как ее темные глаза вспыхивали необычным светом, когда она говорила о своем магазине. Ему нравилось смотреть, как она неосознанно прикасается к лежащим рядом книгам, словно прося у них помощи при каждой попытке подобрать слова. Нравилось то, что каждый ее ответ был словно маленькой деталью огромной мозаики, из которой он понемногу составлял ее настоящий образ. Но он понимал, что ей может быть неловко в присутствии незнакомого парня, а потому Эйден был полон решимости заслужить ее доверие и узнать необычную девушку получше.

— Было бы любопытно взглянуть на твоих посетителей, - как бы между прочим сказал Эйден, даже не подозревая, насколько любопытными могли оказаться все те люди и существа, что посещали магазинчик Каи.

— Если придешь завтра пораньше – то сможешь увидеть... — Кая запнулась, тут же неуверенно закусив губу. — Эмм, а можно спросить? Ты не почувствовал ничего необычного, когда зашел сюда?

\- Ну, здесь сложно не чувствовать ничего необычного, - усмехнулся Эйден.

Действительно, атмосфера в магазинчике напоминала старую добрую сказку. Уют и тепло, словно волшебной пыльцой, обволакивали, даря усталому разуму и телу долгожданное расслабление. Магазин словно оберегал посетителей от забот внешнего мира, внушая спокойствие и умиротворенность.

И неизвестно, что в большей мере способствовало такому приятному ощущению: волшебство, которое испокон веков было заложено в этом старинном здании, или же сама обстановка, эта потрепанная временем мебель, эти необычные и внушающие благоговейный трепет предметы, расставленные по полкам, запылившиеся склянки с многовековыми зельями, переливающиеся ткани, способные скрыть от человеческого глаза целые миры, перья диковинных птиц, чернильницы, искрящиеся магическим светом, песочные часы, отсчитывающие время с начала мироздания, невероятные картины, изображавшие жизнь, как показалось бы случайному посетителю, выдуманных миров – все вместе это придавало магазинчику какого-то антикварного очарования, чудесного уюта и скромной приветливости.

\- А что, ты заколдовала меня? Тогда неудивительно, почему мне так хотелось вернуться, - парень добродушно рассмеялся, не замечая, как его слова повлияли на собеседницу.

Кая со странным выражением лица рассматривала его, словно пытаясь усмотреть какой-то подвох, какое-то свидетельство того, что он просто водил ее за нос. Но, судя по тому, как тот с совершеннейшим любопытством разглядывал полки, уставленные волшебными товарами, этот вариант казался все более неправдоподобным.

Могло ли быть так, что он был волшебником, совершенно не зная об этом? Или же это был какой-то сбой?

\- Извини, у меня что-то с лицом? - внезапно раздался голос Эйдена, и Кая осознала, что все это время в упор разглядывала незнакомца.

\- Прости, просто... Это большая редкость, чтобы кто-нибудь сюда заходил, - девушка мысленно поругала себя за неловкость. Что мог подумать о ней Эйден?

\- Странно, ведь здесь очень мило... И ты милая, - с легкой улыбкой произнес он.

Кая на секунду растерялась, не зная, как реагировать на подобное заявление. На секунду она даже забыла о тех сомнениях, которые терзали ее еще секунду назад. Она не была привыкшей к комплиментам. В колледже она была невидимкой, и сокурсники не особо стремились одарить ее своим вниманием. Но Кая была рада - она и сама не стремилась выйти на контакт со сверстниками. По-другому дела обстояли в ее магазине. Молодые колдуны, только начавшие практику волшебства, частенько пытались поразить ее своими волшебными умениями. Одни могли превратить зонтик в розу и подарить ей. Те, кто поопытнее, старались продемонстрировать миловидной продавщице весь спектр своих умений, но, перестаравшись, сами превращались в фейерверк. И каждый раз Кая только добродушно смеялась, воспринимая эти несмелые знаки внимания как обычные проявления дружелюбия.

Но почему-то случайные слова Эйдена застали ее врасплох: парень явно ждал от нее ответа, но почему-то все более-менее осмысленные фразы улетучились из ее головы, вынуждая гадать, как следует отреагировать на этот внезапный комплимент.

В этот момент ее спас знакомый шум, тут же отвлекая внимание Эйдена на себя.

— Мистер Кот, вы сегодня очень рано! — с улыбкой воскликнула Кая, видя в окне силуэт хорошо знакомого животного. Это был кот одной из ее постоянных клиенток, древнейшей старушки, возраст которой уже не имело смысла считать, так как цифры эти давно перестали исчисляться десятками.

Кот ловко проскользнул в оконное отверстие, тут же подстраиваясь под ласковые руки Каи, никогда не отказывавшей ему в почесывании за ушком. Несмотря на то, что Мистер Кот был серьезным и весьма уважаемым в волшебных кругах существом, даже он был бессилен перед очаровательностью ласк нежных рук юной девицы.

— Что же на этот раз изволит приобрести ваша хозяйка? — спросила Кая, доставая из зубов кота небольшой кусок пергамента. Пробежав глазами по списку, Кая удовлетворенно хмыкнула, тут же переводя свои большие глаза на посланника своей клиентки:

— Кажется, вашей хозяйке понравились наши новые отвары.

— Ты разговариваешь с котом? — усмехнулся Эйден, пытаясь коснуться животного, но кот громко зашипел, вынудив его тут же отдернуть руку.

— А это так удивительно? — игриво спросила девушка, отодвигая стоявшую на ее столе небольшую статуэтку с крыльями в сторону и доставая из потайного шкафчика коробку с необходимыми травами.

— Думаю, в этом магазине меня ничто не должно удивлять... — это был скорее не вопрос, а утверждение, а потому Кая, окончательно уверившись в том, что Эйден ни о чем не подозревает, положила связанный сундучок перед котом, на что тот среагировал незамедлительно: взяв связку в зубы, кот слегка склонил голову в почтительном поклоне, а затем скрылся там, откуда пришел.

— Кажется, это был последний посети... Эйден?

Парень оторопело смотрел на место, за которым скрылся кот, не решаясь озвучить свою мысль.

— Ты можешь считать меня странным, но... Мне показалось, что... Кот кивнул?

— Разве это не обязательный элемент вежливости, когда тебе оказывают услугу? — невинно ответила Кая, словно кивающий кот было самым обычным явлением на свете. Хотя, для нее все так и было... И все-таки, ошарашенное лицо Эйдена было бесценно.

— Тебя невозможно смутить, правда? - покачал головой парень, начиная верить в то, что ему только показалось.

— Смущение — это слишком сильная эмоция, которую обычно вызывает непонимание действительности. Или нежелание ее понимать, - Кая загадочно улыбнулась, наслаждаясь замешательством парня.

— Тогда тебя не смутит, если я позову тебя в кафе? – не теряя времени, Эйден облокотился о стойку локтями в ожидании ответа.

— Боюсь, тебя может смутить мой отказ... - Кая смущенно отвела взгляд, видя, как осунулось лицо парня после ее ответа. - Но ты можешь проводить меня до автобусной остановки.

Этого было достаточно, чтобы снова вернуть улыбку на лицо Эйдена.

— Согласен, - ответил он, тут же выпрямляясь в росте.

— И Эйден...

— Да?

— В следующий раз принеси ту картину, о которой ты говорил. Я бы хотела кое-что проверить.


End file.
